By participation of the staff at our institutions, at the bedside and in clinical conferences, rounds and oncology clinics, patients or families with unusual features are ascertained and etiologic consultations given. Comprehensive family interviews and appropriate laboratory and epidemiologic investigations are suggested or performed yielding environmental and genetic information as a means of elucidating biologic mechanisms of carcinogenesis.